Not Our Fathers
by Funeral Of A Friend
Summary: James Sirius Potter had everything, well nearly everything. And then he fell in love with his father's enemy's daughter. Who said forbidden Love was easy...


It was one of those facts. James Sirius Potter II and Sophie Cassandra Malfoy hated each other. He was a prankster and she was the ice-queen. He had raven hair and she had icy blonde. They both said they couldn't bear to be near each other, but those who knew them knew that their fathers hated each other. You see, for those who could remember, back in their first year. The two were inseparable. But their parents had seen them together and in second year, they were back to enemies. It was as they both got onto the train in their final year together, they realized something was different.

Sophie opened the compartment door and took her seat, wondering who the other Head would be. She couldn't help but let her thoughts wonder to that raven-haired boy and her doing something that would be frowned upon. The door slid open and a boy walked in. Sophie looked up and her mouth dropped.

"What are _you_ doing here Potter?"

"I'm sorry Malfoy. Is this not the Heads' Compartment?"

"Yeah right."

James showed her the badge on his robe and sat down in the other corner of the compartment. They stared at each other for a while before James said, "How's your twat of a boyfriend?"

"Richard is none of your concern." The door slid open and James smirked.

"Speak of the devil and he will appear. Prefects sit down please." Richard winked at Sophie before kissing her on the lips.

Sophie couldn't help but notice James' lips thin. Fred Weasley walked in a smiled broadly at James. He was a spitting image of his namesake, with a prankster nature to rival his. His twin Roxanne followed him also grinning.

James and Sophie stood up and James spoke first, "I am James Potter as many of you know. No this isn't a joke. Yes, I James Potter am Head Boy. And Sophie Malfoy is Head Girl. Right, I'll need you lot to split into pairs and patrol the carriages for about forty-five minutes before you can all relax. If you have any problems, you know where to find us!"

The whole compartment stared at James, wondering who had replaced him. "Well? Go on then!" The prefects began chattering again as they walked out. Fred and Roxanne winked in sync before walking out together.

Richard kissed Sophie again before leaving. James watched them, trying to remember that he wasn't jealous. She was a Malfoy, he was a Potter. It was wrong!

Sophie stiffened as Richard kissed her. An action Richard noticed. "What's the matter Soph?"

"Nothing, I'll speak to you later." As soon as he was gone, the two of them rounded upon each other.

"What's the matter Potter? Jealous?"

"Yes." James clapped his hands to his mouth as he realised what he had just said.

"Pardon." James scooted closer to Sophie and was just about to speak when the door burst open, and they jumped apart.

Richard came back in and looked at the two of them. Sophie was blushing and James was staring out of the window. "I had an idea love. You can patrol with moi."

Sophie cringed slightly and said, "I don't know, what if somebody needs help?"

Richard grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Potter can look after them, come on."

Sophie shuddered but allowed herself to go with him.

When they had left, James put his head in his hands and let out a groan. He just let his arch-enemy know that he loved her. He was also fairly sure that she liked him back. But she was going out with that dickhead Richard. James sighed again before beginning to smarten up for school.

He was mulling over his thoughts when his cousins Fred and Roxanne came in again. "Hello James!" Fred said brightly.

"How's the seducing of Sophie going?" Roxanne asked.

"Nothing's going to happen between us Roxy."

"I don't know. We're not blind you know. And we can both remember first year. And I could see the way she glanced at you when her boyfriend wasn't looking."

"Leave it Fred. I just want us to be friends. If we can manage that, then we've achieved something haven't we?"

Roxanne butted in and said, "And then what will you two do?"

"Make it to graduation, and then leave each other alone forever."

Fred and Roxanne smirked at each other before standing up and preparing to go. They turned by the door, "Make a move on her James." Fred said.

"Forget your fathers' problems." Roxanne added.

They walked out leaving James to wallow in his thoughts.

The next time James and Sophie spoke was before they walked into the Great Hall. Sophie came up to James and said, "We're gonna be sharing a dorm on the fourth floor. Password's _Intricate_. I'll see you there after dinner.

James watched the blonde walk away and felt his heart twinge.

Later that night, James walked into his new dorm to see Sophie sitting by the window, staring out over the grounds.

He sat beside her and gave a weak smile. "I don't really know how to say this Soph. But I James Potter love you Sophie Malfoy. Fuck who our parents our. And I know you love Richard. But if you two ever break up, then I'll be waiting."

James made to go but Sophie began to speak. "I love you too James." James stopped and turned around. Sophie stood up and clasped his hand in her's.

They stared at each other and slowly moved closer and closer. James closed his eyes and began to kiss Sophie. She kissed him back and entangled her hands in his hair. James steered them back onto the wall where Sophie wrapped her arms around him. James pulled back and admired Sophie's beautiful face. He began to suckle on her pulse point and she moaned in pleasure.

Sophie let go of James and began to take her top off. James' eyes widened as she unclipped her bra as well. Without thinking he ripped his robes off and soon, they were both lying on James' robes completely naked.

That night as they made love, neither realised how much they loved each other. Or of the consequences that could be if they were ever found together.

The sun was streaming down the next morning when Sophie woke up. Her first thought was 'where am I?' Her question was answered when last night's events came flooding back to her. Sophie groaned and caused James to groan and wake up.

They looked at each other and at their naked forms. Sophie blushed slightly and James kissed her cheek. "I am sorry Sophie."

"Why?"

"Because you have a boyfriend. I shouldn'tve slept with you." James stood up and backed away from Sophie.

"James wait! You can't expect me to just try to forget what happened between us last night. We lost our virginities to each other! I don't know about you but that's pretty special to me!"

"Sorry Soph, but you're a Malfoy and I'm a Potter. You're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor. We're not meant to be."

Sophie leapt up and slapped James. "Well fuck you then! I never want to talk to you again!"

"NO Sophie, I'm sorry!" And for the second time, James watched Sophie leave his life.

Over the next few days, everybody could see that something was wrong with James. His grades slipped, he didn't seem to care what happened and he was nearly late for every lesson. It was also noticed that the same seemed to be happening with Sophie Malfoy. For most people, they just assumed it was Head pressure. What they didn't realise was that they were trying to get over each other. And both were failing miserably.

It was a week later when they were put into a situation together. It was a detention that they had both got for not doing homework. They were now in a dungeon, scrubbing the stones. They were both ignoring each other, but staring at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"Soph ple-"

"Shut up James."

"Soph please I love you and I'm so, so sorry about what I said. I just find it hard to forget that, well you are the most amazing thing in my life and my dad hates you."

James abruptly stopped speaking and looked back at the floor. Sophie looked at his face, so full of sorrow and all her hate left her body.

"I forgive you." James looked up and Sophie threw herself at him. They started feverishly kissing each other, never wanting to let go of each other.

The door opened and they jumped apart. Professor Slughorn walked in and inspected the room. It was lucky it was dark because James and Sophie were both blushing fiercely.

"Well done you two, now hurry off to bed!"

James and Sophie walked until they were sure nobody could see them before kissing each other under the Grand Staircase.

"I love you Sophie Malfoy,"

"I love you too James Potter." James kissed her once more before walking up the stairs with her.

"I want to tell my parents about us." James said.

Sophie froze and looked at him like he was crazy. "Will you give me a week?"

"Why?" James sounded hurt.

"Because I need to get rid of Richard and not make it too obvious."

"But of course love." James said, gently kissing her neck. Sophie slapped his face away and began to giggle.

They carried on their walk to their dormitory.

It was noticed during the next week that James Potter was back to his old self. Some said it was because Sophie Malfoy and her boyfriend Richard Aitlins had broken up. Others because he had finally shagged somebody. What most didn't understand was that for once, they were nearly all right.

A week from James and Sophie's make-up. James began to write a letter to his parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hogwarts is brilliant still! N.E.W.T's are surprisingly easy, but then again, most people would assume their Head Boy could pass exams. Albus and Lily are both doing really well, though I think Al needs some help with his O.W.L's. He seems to be spending all of his time in the library!_

_I also have some really good news. I have a new girlfriend who I adore. Her name is Sophie and she means the world to me. I was wondering if I could invite her over for Christmas. She would have to ask her parents as well, but I'm sure they'll agree._

_Write back soon,_

_James_

James re-read the letter before walking to the owlery. He called his owl Stormy down and attached the letter to her leg. "Here boy, please could you take this letter to mum and dad." The owl stretched its wings before flying out into the distance.

It was only the next morning when James received a response from his parents. James opened the letter and glanced at the contents. He grinned and ran to find Sophie.

She was in the library, and when James found her he couldn't help but smile. "Soph, I've got some good news."

"What?"

"My parents say that you can come and stay with us over the Christmas Holidays!" James burst out.

Sophie's features stiffened and her mouth dropped slightly. "What?!"

"You can just tell your parents you're going to stay with a friend. If my family don't like you, then I'll hex the lot of them."

Sophie bit her lip but James pouted at her. She smiled ruefully and nodded. "Fine I'll owl them later." She agreed.

James smiled and kissed her cheek before offering her his hand. "Milady, may I take you to Charms?"

"Oh go on then James." James pulled her to her feet before pulling her off to Potions. Of course, they had not gone public yet. But to most people it just looked like they were good friends.

As they walked along the corridors, Sophie couldn't help but feel that people were staring at the two of them. There were whisperings and rumours that spread like wildfire after anything interesting happened.

As they walked into Charms, Richard came up to Sophie and shook his head. "You never seemed to be normal Malfoy. I can see now that you would rather sleep with half-bloods than pure-bloods. You are a disgrace."

"Fuck you Richard. Breaking up with you was the best choice I've made in ages." She turned on her heel and sat down at a nearby desk. James smirked and sat beside her. She smiled and kissed his cheek. The class gave a collective intake of breath. Fred and Roxanne in particular were both staring like James was mental but at the same time they were in awe of him. This was the most unity the houses had had yet, despite Voldemort being long dead.

That evening, James and Sophie tried to write a letter to Sophie's parents. As it happened, Astoria was very easy-going and gave Sophie the green light straight away. Though Astoria said it would be best not to tell Draco. After, they imagined scenarios about what would happen. James laughed when he imagined his Uncle Ron's face. Uncle Ron and Draco made Harry and Draco's dislike look like bliss.

Sophie groaned and said, "You know they'll tell Dad."

"If they try to break us up, we'll run away."

Sophie looked into James' eyes and saw they were deadly serious. "You're serious."

"No Sophie. Sirius is my middle name." James said smiling as she groaned is exasperation.


End file.
